


these small hours

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Sol is a BBY with a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: when sol can't sleep, she goes down to the training grounds.





	these small hours

The walls of the barracks were thick, Higgs had said. So Sol didn't feel bad sneaking out to the training grounds, long past when she should have been asleep.

There were nights, like this, when her thoughts ran too fast for sleep, when her body refused to lie still. 

Tonight her mind kept whispering how everything was too much too much too much and how she'd never measure up, never be anything but young.

So she slipped a long sleeve shirt over her pajamas, tucked her compact in a pocket and jumped out the window, using Cloudee as help.

The moons were both full overhead, moonlight streaming down on Sol and illuminating the spell book and her targets.

With each spell that went off right, Sol felt herself relaxing little by little.

She had her mother's spells down pat, and had lately been tinkering with her own. 

Practicing one such spell, she lifted her arms over her head, wand held steady.

As soon as her wand faced the light she brought her arms back down in a wordless, fluent motion.

A pure white beam shot out of the crystal of her wand, neatly slicing the dummy in half and Sol smiled, pleased. 

It seemed that since her mewberty last month things had somehow shifted. The magic she weilded had previously been overwhelming, a force that seemed too ready to break free and run rampant. 

Now her magic fit her better- it settled in her body, crackled along her skin at times, seemed almost as though it had woven itself into her soul and planned on staying that way.

Trying out another spell, she lifted her wand to eye level and closed her eyes, remembering her grandmother's incantation.

No sooner than she thought the words I am a lion tamer had her wand changed shape, a blue and gold energy whip.forming from the top of the bell.

She drew one hand up and back behind her head before throwing it forward again, the whip forming a scorch mark in the stone under her feet.

Then she swung the whip in a large circle above her head before lashing it forward, satisfied at the loud crack that echoed in the air around her.

Lion tamed, she thought, an undoubtedly smug smile on her face as the whip vanished.

And then behind her, breaking any thoughts of what spell she wanted to try out next, someone began clapping behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned around, an apology or a curse on the tip of her tongue depending on who the person was, and froze in place.

 

It was squire Oksan. 

Oksan, who Sol had had a crush on for ages. Oksan, who was never anything but kind to her. Oksan, with his gorgeous green eyes.

She managed to shake off her hesitation, smiling sheepishly and hoping he would speak first. Then hoping she'd be able to manage a coherent reply.

Oksan didn't speak first, just stopped clapping and smiled at her. 

She lowered her wand and loosened her grip, her smile relaxing slightly. 

“I'm sorry if I woke you up.” She said, ready to offer an explanation, but Oksan shook his head and smiled at her again, rubbing his eyes as he came forward.

“I heard you after I was up.” He said, and Sol nodded, relieved as she stuck her hands in her pockets. “What are you doing up so late? Or I guess, early now.”

Sol shrugged and sat down on the stone bench, closing her spellbook and setting it down on her lap.

“Do you ever have times where your brain just… won't quiet down enough for you to sleep?” She asked, toying with the handle of her wand. “That was me tonight.”

Oksan nodded almost thoughtfully, sitting beside her on the bench.

“So you came out here.”

It wasn't phrased like a question, but Sol replied like it was.

“Yeah. I come down whenever I'm stressed or anxious. It just helps a lot.”

Oksan nodded, frowning slightly. “Are you stressed a lot?”

Sol nodded, sighing.

“Yeah, I am. I mean … I'm the youngest heir to the throne in written history. Even Crescenta the Eager was almost thirteen when she was chosen as the next heir. It's just…. I don't know. “ She said, trailing off. “I worry sometimes that I won't be able to do this.”

Then she shrugged, acutely aware she was three steps away from having a typical vent meltdown in front of her crush.

“Probably silly. But when I do magic…. Well, it's easy to forget all that for a while.”

Oksan shook his head, looking at her.

“It's not silly.” He said, face serious. “You're allowed to be worried, Princess. No shame in it.”

Sol's train of thought completely stopped, and she sat there for a moment, processing the words.

You're allowed to be worried.

Funny how such a small statement was a shock to her. But it was true. For a good portion of her life she had been brushed off- don't worry, everything's going to be fine. 

After a moment she realized she had never replied, so she grinned and nodded.

“Yeah. I guess you're right.” 

Oksan puffed out his chest, grinning back at her.

“Course, I'm always right!”

 

Sol giggled then, her shoulders slumping as she relaxed entirely. Her shoulder brushed against his and she didn't pull back, holding her wand loosely in her hands and staring up at the sky.

“Well, Mr. Always right, what are you thinking about right now?” She asked.

There was a moment of silence- was he blushing?- before Oksan spoke, any trace of his previous humor gone.

“That you looked unbelievably pretty a minute ago.”

Sol blinked, surprised, and he grinned at her. “Come on. Standing in the moonlight, casting spells with a whip? I wondered if I hadn't woken up and was still dreaming.”

Sol blushed, ducking forwards so her hair would hide her face, and staring at her wand rather than replying. She pressed her shoulder against his again, rallying her courage. She reached her hand out, placing it on top of his.

“Well, if you still think that in the morning, you could always ask me. Two people rarely dream the same thing.” She pushed her hair back again, looking at him before managing to finish her sentence. “Or you could see for yourself. I'm here most nights.”

Oksan’s face softened, and he leaned forward. Sol did as well, the sudden feeling that this was too good to be true washing over her. This seemed like a dream to her.

“I think I will, then.” He whispered.

For one shining moment, she thought that Oksan was going to kiss her.

So when he pulled away and looked to the side, clearing his throat slightly, Sol couldn't help but be disappointed.

“I think we had better both get to sleep, Princess. Lord knows the days start too early.”

Sol swallowed slightly and smiled, reaching for her spellbook. 

“Right. Sleep is important.”

He nodded and stood, offering his hand to her. Sol took it and he pulled her up, reminding her of when he had done this before, when a blasting spell had gone awry.

Unlike last time, he didn't drop her hand right away. He bent down, brushing a kiss across her knuckles and flashing that brilliant smile at her.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Princess. And if not then, perhaps on your next late night wanderings.”

“Perhaps.” Sol choked out, feeling her face heat up.

And then he was gone.

She replayed the scene in her mind over and over on the walk back. The way he smiled at her. The sound of his laugh. How he told her it was okay to worry. The way his lips felt against her hand.

Thinking about the kiss to her hand, Sol found herself blushing again as she slipped into bed, reaching for her mirror phone to relay the events to Cyclone. 

After a moment though, she closed the compact and put it down, nuzzling down into her blanket 

Cyclone would make less of it than what it was. She'd dismiss the effect it had on Sol, make the night feel somehow less with her pessimism.

Sol thought of Oksan's lips brushing over her knuckles again and closed her eyes, feeling sleep near.

The night was going to be a glowing memory in her mind. 

As she fell asleep, she did so smiling.


End file.
